


Slow Surrender

by nofeartina



Series: Straight Up [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: (for once), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Isak, Even takes care of Isak, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Post S3, Rimming, The boys are watching porn together, Top Even, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Even has that look in his eyes, the one that promises all sorts of good things, the one that Isak loves. He shifts his entire body, starts moving towards Isak. Isak pulls back as Even starts climbing over him, boxes him in with his arms, trapping him in the most delicious way.OrThey watch porn together and get it on. That is all.(Last part of my "Straight Up"-series, but can be read as a stand alone.)





	Slow Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> So, posting this is bittersweet as this is the last part of the series. As you know, I’ve already started writing other things, so this seems like a good place for it to end. :)
> 
> It kind of fucks up my timeline though, as it’s set in-between part 5 (Push) and 6 (Good For You), but you don’t have to read those parts to read this. 
> 
> This fic is for my second spouse, Maugurt, who couldn’t believe that I had the nerve to just casually mention that the boys had watched porn together in Good For You. She demanded that I wrote a fic about it. And then she demanded some overstimulation, because off course she did. She handed over a long-ass list of kinks and I tried real hard to hit as many of them as I could with this, anything to keep her happy! I hope you enjoy it, bb!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> As usual, I want to thank my beta mornmeril for making this a million times better. You’re the shit, you know it!! <3
> 
> OKAY, I’m gonna stop now so you can go read. Enjoy! :)

Okay, this isn’t how Isak had planned that they spend the night. _Let’s watch some porn together_ had sounded hot and like the best idea. Isak had been half hard all day just thinking about it.

Unfortunately, reality is that Even’s having such a hard time getting into it. Either the acting is bad, or the lighting is off, or the angles are all wrong. Even keeps changing the film they’re watching, spending too much time on finding something good instead of just enjoying it. Every time he finds something new, Isak will lean back, put a hand on Even’s thigh, shake off his irritability and try to get into it. And he’ll just start to enjoy it, will just feel himself start to chub up, and then Even will lose patience with it. It isn’t like the films that Even is choosing are bad, per se, it’s just… porn.

Finally, Even finds something he deems good enough to watch.

“Look at the lightning in this, look at how beautiful the camera angles are,” Even says and sounds genuinely pleased.

They are quietly watching the film for another 10 minutes before Even, who doesn’t sound happy, says, “They’re really going at it with that nipple play, ha? I mean it’s been like 5 minutes, it can’t possibly be that good.” And then he glances at Isak and they start giggling together.

But Isak can’t get into it, it’s too _weird_. He’s having such a hard time not getting distracted by the masks they are wearing and what the hell is going on with those props??

So Isak can’t help himself when he says, incredulously, after a few more minutes, “Are the masks and the props really doing it for you, Even?” And Isak pointedly looks down at his almost naked boyfriend to get him to notice that there is absolutely no activity in his briefs. So maybe that answers that question.

They keep trying to find a movie. And Isak is losing his patience fast when Even dismisses the fourth film with the excuse that it’s _too porny_ (what even??), and grabs the computer to change it again. And that is _it_ for Isak.

“Enough, Even!” He snaps, and can’t handle how surprised Even is at this, he has to roll his eyes a bit. He grabs the computer and says, “I’m choosing, and whatever it is, you have to watch it, and not complain, okay?”

Isak is looking at Even sternly, but it turns fond when he sees the expression on Even’s face. Even has his hands up to calm Isak down, and he leans back on the bed, clear in his intentions to let Isak have control.

Oh. Isak really didn’t think this through. As the knowledge that he has to choose starts to creep up on him, that he has to show Even what kind of porn does it for him, that he has to show a part of himself that has been secret to everybody for so long, Isak can’t help but avert his eyes and he can feel himself flushing. He has to give himself a stern talking to, a bit of a peptalk, before he whispers _okay_ to himself and just goes for it.

This is Even. Isak knows that he won’t laugh at him or judge him, he’ll probably just enjoy it along with him.

So Isak finds his bookmarks, swallows down his nerves and clicks on one. He leans back on the bed, next to Even where he’s propped up against a wall of pillows.

The movie starts and right off the bat, Even seems interested. He’s leaning forward a bit, spreads his legs so his knee is touching Isak. Isak can’t help but smile when Even turns his head a bit towards Isak while keeping his eyes on the screen to say, “Okay, they’re hot. Who are they?”

But before Isak can answer Even adds, “Oh, this isn’t half bad,” while he leans back into the pillows. “Who did you say made this?”

But Isak doesn’t answer, he’s completely focused on how Even’s dick is starting to tent his briefs. His nerves are gone, instead he feels bone deep relief that they’ve finally managed to find something that could potentially get them both off.

Isak tries to pay attention to the movie, he really does, but Even is sitting next to him, distracting him in the best of ways. This film is one of Isak’s favourites, he’s seen it plenty of times, and it’s clear that Even is also really enjoying it. Isak is having a hard time trying to not just jump Even, and he can’t help it, his mouth floods with saliva every time he looks at Even’s beautiful dick, wet tip sticking up over the waistband, just waiting for somebody to pay attention to it.

“Jesus, that guy is strong!” Even exclaims and Isak nods distractedly.

He’s slowly moving closer to Even, inching his way so that his thigh is pressed against Even’s and he’s finally within easy reach.

Even is paying him no mind. Is really into the movie it seems, offering a running commentary of what’s happening on screen and how he feels about it.

“How can he hold him up like that?” He says and leans forward a bit, making it hard for Isak to touch him.

Isak puts his hand on top of Even’s thigh, caressing it a bit, trying to pull Even’s attention back at him.

But Even leans back with a pleased sigh and says excitedly, “He’s coming like that, isn’t he? Completely untouched. That angle looks real interesting.” And finally turns his head towards Isak. “Do you think we could manage that?”

And he kind of freezes there. Seems to notice Isak’s state of arousal, how he’s affected by Even. Isak bites his lip and smiles the smile that he knows makes Even weak in the knees.

“Not with all of our limbs intact, baby,” Isak says and can’t help but laugh a bit, loves how Even has shifted his attention to him in the blink of an eye.

Even has that look in his eyes, the one that promises all sorts of good things, the one that Isak _loves_. He slowly closes the laptop and puts it down gently by the bed. He then shifts his entire body, starts moving towards Isak. Isak pulls back as Even starts climbing over him, boxes him in with his arms, trapping him in the most delicious way.

Isak loves how Even somehow makes himself seem bigger when he’s like this. Normally he’s so considerate of his size, how he’s just that bit taller than Isak, but he has a way of not showing it so much in their everyday life. Isak is sometimes caught off guard when he has to tip his chin, reach up to kiss Even, because he simply forgets.

But sometimes, like this, Even knows how to make himself bigger, taller, towering over Isak. And Isak absolutely revels in it, it makes him hot all over, to be covered like that by his boyfriend. How Even can hold him down and keep him down.

“I think it’s time to take these off,” Even says in a low seductive tone and starts pulling at Isak’s briefs.

Isak lies there, lets himself be manhandled by Even, lets him roll his body around on the sheets and, as soon as the briefs are gone, to put him on his stomach. Isak spreads his legs immediately for him, is so eager already, always so frantic when Even is like this.

Even takes his own briefs off as well while staring at Isak’s ass. Isak knows he has a good ass, knows that Even loves to appreciate it. And maybe he knew, or hoped, that something like this would happen because he has prepared for it.

“I washed for you, baby,” Isak murmurs into his arms. He can’t help but still get shy about these things, even after all these months it feels like he’s pushing his boundaries preparing for Even like that. Not to mention telling him about it.

Even groans and Isak jumps when Even unexpectedly bites his ass cheek.

“Yeah, you thought about this?” he asks and kisses the bite soothingly. “You thought about me spreading you and eating you out?”

His voice is so deep and low, and Isak immediately flushes, can’t help it, can’t help how responsive he is to Even like this.

He nods, but he has to check if Even saw it, has to see Even affected by him too, so he gets up on his elbows and turns his head enough to look. And Even is smirking at him, his cheeks flushed and his hair already a mess. Isak can’t stand him looking like that, so he has to look away, can’t help the groan that escapes him.  

Even pulls at Isak’s hips. “Get up on your knees for me, baby,” he says and keeps manhandling him into position.

Isak is on all fours, arching his back, presenting himself to Even. He can feel Even slide his hands from his hips to his ass cheeks. Isak flushes further as they cover most of his ass, he totally has a thing for Even’s big hands, how it feels to be under them like this. Even uses them now to spread him even further, puts a thumb on his rim, just applying the softest of pressure there.

And Isak is already moaning loudly. He should be embarrassed by that, but he doesn’t care. He moves his hips a bit, trying to get Even’s finger to move, to _do_ something, but Even shushes him and strokes his side soothingly. He removes his thumb and Isak almost whines with the loss, he just wants _more_.

The first swipe of Even’s tongue makes Isak jump. He should’ve been expecting it, but sometimes Even likes to tease him more and Isak thought that this was going to be one of those times. But he’s not complaining, not at all, not when Even’s clever tongue is licking over him in broad strokes, making him wet, lighting up the nerves in his body.

Even knows what he’s doing, that’s for sure. They haven’t done this a lot, they normally don’t have the patience to clean themselves properly beforehand, so Isak is still getting used to Even worshipping him like this. Because that’s what it feels like.

He starts off slowly, licks over Isak’s hole and crack patiently and thoroughly, but soon he starts to lose it as well. Even buries his head in Isak’s ass, trying to get closer, trying to add more pressure with his tongue, and this is by far Isak’s favourite part. When Even loses it like that, presses closer like he just can’t help it.

Isak moans and his entire body is tingling. He arches his back further, pushes his ass into Even’s face, and when Even starts to moan at it, Isak can feel the vibrations spread all the way from his ass throughout his body and his arms give out at the sensation. He catches himself on his elbows, lets his head hang down like he doesn’t have the strength to lift it up anymore.

The new angle makes him open up even more and Even moans into it. Isak feels him leans back a bit, then get his thumbs in Isak’s hole and pull it apart a bit, just enough for Isak to really feel the stretch. Isak flushes further, moans louder and that’s when he feels it. Even is working his tongue in next to his thumbs, opening Isak up even more. Isak can feel Even licking at his walls, and it feels so wrong, so good, so _dirty_ that Isak almost doesn’t know what to do with himself. His entire body is on fire, he’s more turned on than he can ever remember being and he can feel his dick pulsing beneath him.

He somehow manages to shift his weight enough to get an arm under him, finally getting a hold of his dick that’s weeping by now, long strings of precum connecting him with the duvet beneath him.

He shakingly realises just how close he already is, his balls pulling up tight. There’s that telling tingling in his lower stomach and Isak loosens his grip, but can’t get himself to let go completely. Isak wants to warn Even, wants to tell him to pull off, he doesn’t really want to come yet, but then Even just pulls on his rim further, makes more room for his tongue, and he does this _thing_ with it that Isak didn’t even know was possible, and that’s it for Isak.

He involuntarily tightens his grip on his dick, clenches around Even’s thumbs and tongue and comes. Game over. He gasps at every lick from Even, keeps coming until he’s completely spent, his mind going blank, feeling nothing but pleasure. His toes are curled to the point of almost cramping and his eyes are closed tight.

Even slowly pulls his thumbs out and just keeps giving him small licks over his hole, just to help prolong his orgasm. He stops as soon as Isak whines with the stimulation, still catching his breath, trembling all over.

Even strokes his back soothingly, his large hands covering Isak’s skin, making him feel like he belongs in his body again. Taking care of him, helping him come down just the way he likes.

Even leans over Isak, covers him with his body, kisses Isak’s neck and hair, whispering sweet nothings into his skin until Isak feels almost right again. As soon as Isak’s breath has evened out, Even pushes him down onto the bed with his weight, makes Isak’s legs and arms give out. And Isak accepts it, has no strength left in his body to fight it even if he wanted to.

He keeps his weight on Isak, grounding him, covering him as much as possible and Isak is revelling in it. To be covered like that by Even makes his heart flutter and he feels so loved and treasured. He’s slowly calming down, slowly getting back to himself, and it’s not until Even makes the tiniest movement with his hips against Isak that he realises that Even is still hard and hasn’t come yet.   

“Want some help with that?” he mumbles into the pillow, he just needs a minute and he will make Even come his brains out.

Even makes a humming noise that Isak takes as meaning no and it takes him longer than it should to wonder about it. He begins to frown, lifts his head to say something to Even, something like _you don’t want me to suck your dick?_ , but before he can Even shushes him again.

He whispers right into Isak’s ear, “Baby, I’m in no hurry, we have all night.” and goosebumps break out all over Isak’s skin. It’s very rare that they don’t both race to the finish line, especially when they’re both this turned on.

“I want to make you feel good, okay? Let me try something, I’m sure you’re going to enjoy it, baby,” he continues.

And Isak is powerless to do anything but nod. He’s not really proud of the sound that escapes him at the thought of what Even wants to do to him, and his dick is already trying to chub up again, which should be impossible so soon.

Even gets off of Isak to grab a pillow and, with Isak’s help, he places it under Isak’s hips. Isak feels vulnerable like this, ass up in the air, on display for Even. It doesn’t bother him when he’s turned on, but now the room’s too bright and he wants to cover himself or roll over, hide himself from the intensity of Even’s stare. But he stops himself when he hears Even’s pleased huff. He can’t control his blush, though, which he can feel all the way down to his ass by now.

“You look so good like this, Isak,” Even says in that low voice and Isak’s breath starts to speed up again.

He can’t help but hide his face in the pillow, still feeling too exposed, but he can feel the embarrassment slowly drain out of him as Even keeps touching him, soothing him. His clever hands are drawing circles on his body, long strokes down his back getting closer and closer to his ass, and Isak can’t help the small movements his hips are making. All of their own volition, he’s powerless against staying still, it’s simply impossible when Even’s touching him like that. Isak makes a groaning sound in his throat so deep it almost makes it ache.

Even finally settles his hands on Isak’s ass again, and in repetition of what he just did, Even pulls his cheeks apart and starts licking his rim all over again. Isak’s moan is much louder this time, he can’t stand it, is still almost too sensitive there. He’s squirming under Even’s ministrations, like his body can’t decide if it wants to push closer or pull away. The pleasure is exquisite, much more intense than before, just on the verge of being too much.   

Every muscle in Isak’s body is tense, he’s fisting his hands in the duvet like he might die if he lets go, but as soon as he can hear the click of the lube opening he focuses on trying to relax. He just wants Even inside him so badly, he wants this part over and done with.

Even’s quick to insert a finger, and Isak is so grateful he could weep when he feels Even immediately start to open him up, methodically and quickly. Isak bites the pillow, has to to keep himself under some sort of control with all the noises threatening to spill over. Even’s so _good_ at this, knows just when to push, when to insert the next finger, how to curl them just _right_. He’s hitting all the right spots inside Isak and Isak’s clinging to the bed for dear life, his hips starting to ride the pillow underneath him. He’s looking for friction, for any kind of friction, and for now the pillow will do.

“Spread your legs for me, baby,” Even says and Isak does so immediately, desperately.

He can hear the sound of the condom wrapper behind him, but he’s already too worked up to be able to watch Even put it on. He’s so hyper-aware of Even that the sound of him slicking himself up with lube sounds loud and delicious in Isak’s ears. He’s bracing himself, trying to calm down, but his dick is almost hurting by now, like he didn’t just come his brains out a few minutes ago.

He keeps his head down, tries to relax, tries to make himself ready for Even, and finally, fucking finally, he can feel Even at his hole. Even keeps his dick there, just gently pressing against Isak, and Isak doesn’t understand why, he can’t wait any longer and he doesn’t fight the whimper that escapes him, making it clear for Even just how desperate he is for his dick right now.

That sound launches Even into finally pressing forward, splitting Isak on his dick in one delicious long stroke in. Isak wails through it, so sensitive he can feel every centimetre of Even’s long dick inside of him, and it’s so _good_ he can hardly breathe.

As soon as Even’s all the way in, he lays down on top of Isak, puts his weight on him again, his arms around him, pinning him down and he starts thrusting immediately.

Isak can feel his eyes rolling back, he’s high on how right this feels, to be this covered by Even, possessed in every way. Isak feels loved and cherished, and he really shouldn’t, not with how hard Even’s fucking him into the bed, but he _does_.

Even braces his feet against the mattress, his legs making Isak’s spread further, and his thrusts become harder and longer. Every instroke pushes Isak into the bed harder and harder, his poor neglected dick caught between his stomach and the pillow and he has no way of reaching for it. He’s desperate, covered in sweat, can feel his eyes turning watery, and he’s making these sounds he can’t even begin to explain. But he can feel that he’s not alone in this desperation as Even tightens his arms around him, pulls himself impossibly closer to Isak, almost too close by now. Isak can hardly breathe as it is.

“Let me up,” he says, but Even continues, almost lost to him now, so Isak squirms in his hard grip to try to get his attention and continues. “Baby, I gotta come, please, let me come.”

He’s babbling, can’t stop saying it, just a continued strand of _let me come_ and he didn’t even realise before the words came out of his mouth just how much he means it. His dick and balls are hurting by now, and he’s suddenly frantic for release.

Even thankfully responds instantly and Isak is so, so grateful that he could weep, although he’s not even really sure he isn’t already. Even pulls out of him and pulls him up onto his knees. Isak’s upper body stays on the bed, he has no strength left in his arms, and in a short moment of clarity he realises the picture he must make right now, presenting himself to Even like that; ass high in the air, legs spread for all of him to be seen, his back arched. Even strokes his back lovingly and fucks into him again, and Isak arches his back further, almost to the point of hurting, just to get Even deeper, to feel him more.

This position allows him to get a hand on his dick and he almost sobs at how good it feels to finally have some pressure on it. He clenches his eyes and teeth, mewls through it, feels so close he can almost taste it, and Even just keeps fucking into him hard and fast, one hand on his hip the other on his back, grounding him.

“Isak, baby,” Even pants.“ You feel so good, you’re doing so good,” And he pauses to groan, “You’re so good to me, baby.”

And Isak can’t handle it anymore, Even’s words coupled with how fucking delicious the hard thrusts feel inside of him makes Isak’s hand go faster on his dick. He’s frantically stroking, can feel the tightening of his balls, the heat pooling in his stomach and he’s close, so close, he should warn Even, tell him somehow, but then his toes starts to curl and his entire body clenches up and he can feel it rolling over him, it feels like he’s about to fall of a precipice. And it’s almost too much, too intense, and his body is fighting him a little bit, but then Even changes the angle, hits his prostate dead on and he’s done. He starts falling, cum shooting out of him down onto the pillow. He’s screaming, he can hear himself howling out his orgasm, he can feel his body shaking from the intensity, from how big it feels inside of him. His eyes are shut so tight he sees white, and he can’t sense anything but this blinding pleasure, rolling through him, lasting and lasting, and it feels like his dick is shooting his brains out as his mind stops working.

When he’s finally able to open his eyes it’s to find himself sobbing into the pillow under him, sweaty and trembling, and he’s so sensitive he immediately tries to pull away from Even who’s still buried in him, but is at least keeping still.     

“Shh, baby, I got you,” Even says and puts his arms around Isak and helps him down gently onto the bed. Isak can’t help keening, his entire body feeling raw and useless and so fucking sensitive, that every point of contact between him and Even makes him shake even more.

Even keeps shushing him, gently pushes the hair out of his face and wipes his tears away. He just lays there holding Isak, unmoving, just helping Isak calm down. And Isak needs all the help he can get. He’s a mess. He’s never quite felt like this, so weak and not really part of his body anymore. He slowly starts to calm down, and as he does he becomes increasingly aware of Even’s hard dick still in his ass.

He tries to speak, tries to get his tongue and mouth to work, but he has to start over a few times before his voice starts working.

“Even, you have to pull out. It’s too much.” And he has to take a deep breath to not sob the last part out.

He doesn’t really understand why he’s sobbing, Even’s dick isn’t even really hurting him, it’s just really uncomfortable by now.

“I will, baby. I just had to make sure you were still with me.”

He sounds concerned so Isak turns his head enough that he can see Even from the corner of his eye. Even leans to the side so they can finally really look at each other.

“You’re crying, Isak,” he says and sounds like he’s regretting even fucking him in the first place. He finally starts to pull out, and Isak has to fist the duvet all over again as Even slides out of him, rubbing against his sensitive insides, making his dick jump again. But he can’t, he’s so spent, he can’t believe his dick could even do that. He has to breathe through it, can’t stop the wail that escapes him as the head of Even’s dick catches on his rim and Even huffs, distraught. He’s still so hard, clearly hasn’t come, but instead of doing anything about it, he takes off the condom and lies down next to Isak. He scoots as close as he can, putting his head down next to Isak so they can look at each other.

“I hurt you,” Even states.

Isak can’t shake his head fast enough, doesn’t even try to stop a shy smile from spreading over his face.

“You really didn’t.”

And he’s almost laughing now. The trembling uselessness has been replaced by endorphins spreading throughout his entire body, making him feel better than he ever remembers feeling.

He leans in to kiss Even, and just has to do it again now that he’s within reach and this time he makes it a good one, all tongue and lips. He can’t help moaning, and his body heats up all over again.

As he leans back he makes sure that Even sees him smiling, will notice the flush on his cheeks. He reaches out for him, has to touch, has to make sure Even knows and feels that he’s not hurt, not at all.

“I’ve never felt better than I do right at this moment,” he says, and he so means it, and hopes that Even can see that.

Slowly, Even starts to smile. It’s hesitant and he’s still frowning, but he says, “Yeah?” and puts his hand on Isak’s back again.

“Yeah,” Isak answers immediately.

Even leans in to kiss him again. The kiss deepens quickly and Even scoots closer to Isak, so close that Isak can feel Even’s still hard dick against his thigh and the wet smear it leaves behind on him.

Isak is still on his stomach, can’t imagine actually moving from this position, even though he’s lying on his own cum. But he puts his arm over Even’s body, pulls him into him, makes Even grind up against him and the sounds that Even makes at that are so rewarding they make Isak heat up a bit again. His heart rate has almost slowed down to normal, but he knows that if Even keeps making those sounds, then it’s just going to pick up again. He’s powerless against the sounds Even makes.

“I can’t believe you haven’t come yet,” Isak says between kisses and Even grinds into him a bit harder and groans.

“I know, I swear it’s almost starting to hurt now how with bad I want to,” Even says and underlines this with a dirty kiss that makes Isak’s already flushed cheeks flush even further.

“I would offer to help, but I don’t think I can move,” Isak says all happy, just on the verge of laughing.

Even makes an interested hmm-sound that makes Isak wish he could move, he suddenly can’t stand that Even is lying beside him hard and ready to go.

“Do it, baby, come on me.”

He’s not close to laughing anymore, that sound made him interested again so he lets his voice be low and hoarse so Even can hear what he’s doing to him.

Isak knows it’s a thing for Even, covering him in his cum. Somehow seeing Isak marked like that pushes Even’s buttons and Isak doesn’t mind at all. What does it for Even does it for him.

Even climbs on top of him again, spreads Isak’s legs with his own and says, “Show me, baby.”

And Isak has to bite his lip, Even sounds so _good_ , like he’s gone for it.

So Isak does, he pushes up the best he can on his shaky knees, spreads his legs so Even can see how red and puffy his hole must be, where he’s still so sensitive, and he has to look back at Even when he can hear him stripping himself. Even is a delicious sight, leaning in over Isak, a hand on his ass spreading one of his cheeks enough for him to really see, and Isak moans high in his throat when Even’s thumb brushes over his rim, and that apparently is what does it for Even. He starts coming, covering Isak in his cum, so much of it that Isak can feel it start to drip from his ass before Even is even done.

Even is a sight to behold like this; sweaty, hair in disarray, eyes completely focused on his cum on Isak’s ass. Isak can’t help but groan, it always gets to him when Even looks so affected by him, and Isak is surprised to find that he’s slowly chubbing up again. It feels weird this third time, like his dick is fighting getting hard. It’s slow going, he’s definitely not as hard as he normally would be, but he’s definitely filling out. Isak groans at the pulsing sensation in his dick coupled with the feeling of Even’s cum dripping off him.

Even promptly reacts to the sound coming out of Isak, looks at him interestedly, like he can’t believe his luck, and he asks, “Can I touch you?”

Isak nods, though he’s not sure if he can really take it. But he knows he can always say stop and Even will immediately. So he lets Even start rubbing his cum into Isak, gently, reverently. His thumb brushes over Isak’s hole softly and just that small movement has Isak keening. His brushes turns more determined, slowly focuses on caressing Isak’s rim and that goes straight to Isak’s dick which is now completely hard again. Even puts a hand under Isak from behind, around his dick, and when he notices that Isak is hard he mutters _fuck_ behind him. Isak can’t decide if he wants to push into the hand or away from it, he’s still so raw, so sensitive.

“You’re so good to me, I can’t believe you’re hard again, baby,” Even says, and he sounds so affected, so _turned on_. “Do you think you could come again?”

Isak doesn’t even know. He can’t decide if it would even feel good to come again, he’s definitely not frantic for it like he usually is. But Even being turned on like that does things to Isak, makes his body heat up, makes him notice that there’s still pressure in his balls, although it’s nothing near what it usually is.

He ends up nodding. Is getting curious himself to see if he even has it in him to come three times in a row.    

“Turn over,” Even says excitedly and Isak does so slowly, his limbs still shaking. He feels weak, like he has to be careful that his arms and legs don’t give out under him.

But in the end he manages to lie on his back, away from the wet spot on the pillow, his limbs heavy. Even doesn’t seem to mind Isak melting into the mattress, he puts his hand around Isak’s dick straight away, just strokes it a couple of time loosely, almost without purpose. But just that small movement makes Isak keen.

“Can I blow you?” Even asks, but he’s already going down on Isak. His head stops by Isak’s dick, and Isak can feel him breathe on it, can feel his warmth, and he feels it all over, feels it heating him up even more. Even looks perfect like this, ready to blow him, all puffy lips and messy hair. He looks so eager too. Isak can hardly say no to that.

So he nods at Even, but is still somehow completely unprepared when Even promptly jumps into action and takes him down his throat in one go. It makes Isak’s whole body tense and he wails at the wet, tight heat that feels so good, but also almost too much.

He puts his hands in Even’s hair, meaning to stroke it, but ends up pulling at it instead when Even licks over the head, and then he moans around Isak, like tasting the remnants of his earlier orgasms is the best kind of taste there is. Suddenly, Even’s hair feels like a lifeline, keeping him tethered to reality. Isak pulls at it, knows he’s being too rough, but he has absolutely no control over it. Even doesn’t seem to mind, moans around his dick every time Isak pulls at it.

Isak fights his muscle-weakness to lift his head. He has to see Even, he has to see those lips wrapped around him, giving him pleasure.

And of course Even looks good like that. Isak will never get over how lucky he is, that Even’s his. He’s easily the most beautiful boy Isak’s ever set eyes on. And seeing him with his dick in his mouth is like a religious experience for Isak. It really is a sight to behold. And Even knows it, he smiles around Isak’s dick while he’s looking at Isak, making his lips stretch even further which coaxes another groan out of Isak.

Isak can feel the tingling in his balls again. Not like he’s about to come, more like a promise, like he actually could come if Even kept this up. On a particularly enjoyable twist of Even’s tongue, Isak’s head falls back down on the pillow, he just doesn’t have any more strength to keep it up no matter how much he wants to watch Even.

Even then shifts on the bed and Isak can feel his fingers move down his perineum and further down his crack. On instinct Isak spreads his legs again, although his muscles protest the movement, silently communicating to Even that he can touch him there. Even barely glances his hole with his fingers and Isak already feels sweat breaking out all over his body. He’s still so sensitive there, but it’s not bad, and he doesn’t mind when Even keeps going.

Gently Even slides a finger into him. Isak clenches his teeth, braces himself with his curled feet on the bed. It’s not really like he didn’t expect the intrusion, but it just feels so different from what it normally feels like, it feels like _more_ because he’s still so tender, feels almost delicate there. But Even goes slow, only gives him that one finger, slides it in and out a few times, and it’s quickly starting to feel good. Real good. Isak moans loudly and can’t stop his hips from grinding down against Even’s finger a bit, just to feel it deeper inside him. And that’s when Even adds one more finger and Isak clenches up tight.

Isak can feel Even hesitate, he stops the movement of his fingers, stops blowing him, just keeps Isak’s dick in his mouth. He’s obviously waiting for Isak to give him the go-ahead to continue. And Isak will. He just has to breathe, just has to stop being so overwhelmed by the intrusion in his ass. It feels so good, so much more intense and Isak tries to relax, he does, but it’s like he can’t really control his body anymore.

He pants, trying to get air into his lunges, but it seems like it’s never quite enough. He can feel drops of sweat rolling down his forehead and around his ears, he’s completely slick with it now, probably red all over. He must look a mess. He can’t even fathom how much of a sight he must be for Even who enjoys him so much when he gives himself over to the pleasure like this.

Isak moves his hips again, just wanting to show Even that he can start moving, but the movement makes Even’s fingers shift in him in a most interesting way, and he can’t help but keep rolling his hips. Even makes a pleased sound deep in his throat that makes Isak feel closer to desperation all over again.

Even’s fingers are clever, they keep thrusting into him in a gentle pace, like Even’s waiting for him to be ready for more. Isak doesn’t know how to show him that he is, how he’s getting completely lost in the pleasure again, as he pants and moans and says _fuck, fuck, Even, fuck!_ like a chant, but Even seems to get it. Because on one of those deliciously light thrusts, he turns his fingers and crooks them just _so_ , and finds Isak’s prostate straight away.

Isak is delirious, his back arches off the bed so violently that he almost manages to dislocate Even from inside of him, he’s making these sounds that sound ridiculous to his ears and they almost hurt his throat. And he’s pretty sure he’s started crying again.

Even works him through the initial feeling of _too much_ , keeps his fingers on Isak’s prostate, gently tapping it, until Isak is finally able to unlock his back and come down back to the bed. He’s shaking, every muscle in his body convulsing, he’s absolutely crying now, can feel the tears stream down his face, can’t figure out what to do with his hands and his arms end up spread out to his sides, fisting the duvet hard. He’s shaking his head, almost can’t stand being in his body, there’s too much feeling, too much pleasure and then Even starts to really rub his prostate. Long hard jabs, interspaced with the pads of his fingers circling it, and Isak is _dying_.

He can’t stand it, his hands give up on the duvet and reach for his own hair and he starts pulling at it with one hand, grounding himself, forcing his mind back to his body, and uses the other arm to cover his eyes. He feels so vulnerable like this, it’s so close to too much, but his balls are tightening up and the pleasure is spreading out in every crevice of his body from his prostate, and it feels so _good_ that he’s not even sure he isn’t actually coming yet. And Even just keeps it up, rubs and rubs and swallows him further down his throat, and Isak is shaking harder and harder, can feel his feet slipping on the duvet, can’t really stop his body from thrashing, and he feels overwhelmed in the best of ways.

If earlier felt like his body was fighting him on the orgasm, this time it’s even harder. Isak’s starting to feel sorry for Even, he must surely be getting sore in his wrist, in his jaw and throat, but he doesn’t want it to stop, can feel his body gearing up for it, pushing him further and further, higher and higher, readying him for the inevitable fall.

And when he finally does fall it’s almost like time slows down. He jerks off the bed leaving him sitting up, he grabs hold of Even’s head with both hands to keep him where he wants him and he roars out his release.

It’s like an out-of-body experience, coming this time. Isak’s hands are locked in Even’s hair, every muscle tense and on the verge of cramping. The pleasure is so intense that he can’t hear, can’t see, can’t think. He hardly feels present in his body, like his body is pushing his mind away to be able to cope. He feels bad for using Even like this, but he has absolutely no control over it, can’t focus on anything except the searing bliss he’s feeling. It goes on and on, and he can feel his dick shooting down Even’s throat, but he can’t imagine there’s really much left.

As soon as his muscles unlock he falls down on the bed helplessly, limbs like noodles and he immediately starts sobbing. He feels out of sync with his own body, he’s shaking violently, whimpering, talking nonsense, sobs wracking his body and he’s crying harder than he can ever remember doing. Distantly he can feel Even pull his fingers out of him, and get off him completely, and the moment Even stops touching him he folds in on himself.

Isak just needs a minute. He needs to calm down. His mind is scrambled, everything is pouring out of him through his mouth, through his eyes. He really wants to stop crying, he’s sure that Even must be concerned by now, but he just _can’t_. It feels like every nerve is on the outside of his body, and just lying on the duvet like that is hardly bearable.

He startles when he can feel Even put a gentle hand on his back, but it’s too much.

“Don’t touch me!” Isak cries and he knows that he sounds too angry for the circumstances. But he’s still panting, still shaking, still trying to hold the sobs in. He can’t anymore. There’s absolutely nothing left to give Even. He’s so sensitive everywhere, he can’t stand even the smallest of touches.

It’s not until Even says, “Isak…” in this broken tone, like he’s in pain, that Isak manages to open his eyes a bit to look at him.

Even looks devastated, he looks so vulnerable and confused and Isak sighs annoyed. “I can’t go another round. I am done, I can’t do it, I don’t ever want to have sex again.”

It seems that Isak ranting like that is enough to assure Even that Isak is okay, as a smug smile breaks out, making his face light up and Isak hates him a little bit for it. He only manages a split second of it before Even is laughing, laying down next to Isak. It’s so obvious that he wants to touch Isak, that he wants to kiss him, and he keeps coming closer until Isak has to put up a finger to warn him off.  

It takes Isak another 10 minutes before he allows Even to touch him. And even then it’s just letting him hold his hand. A few more minutes go by before Even’s allowed to stroke his hair. And a bit after that, Isak is settling onto his chest, making himself comfortable there. He’s finally stopped shaking and sobbing, but his body is so, so weak, he can barely move at all. He lets Even take care of him, lets him settle him on the bed and pull the duvet out from under and over them. The heat of it makes Isak relax even further, and he feels so sleepy and content that he just knows that he’ll be asleep in a few seconds.

Through it all, Even’s had this stupid, smug smile on his face, always on the verge of laughing, obviously feeling pretty pleased with himself. Isak can’t stand it, he can’t believe he agreed to this, like he can’t believe he just came three times. His dick and ass are pulsing and sore, his balls aching, a constant reminder about what just happened. His annoyance over Evan’s smugness is rapidly being replaced by contentedness, as he’s being cuddled in his arms.

“Soo…” Even starts and Isak just knows that he’s going to hate whatever comes next. “You don’t ever want to have sex again?”

He sounds like he’s fighting a laugh, sounds so pleased and full of himself that Isak could hit him.

Isak rolls his eyes, even though he knows that Even can’t see it. Why did he have to get the most completely unbearably complacent boyfriend in the world?

“Shut up!” is Isak’s clever, clever reply, even though there really isn’t much fight in it.

But Even just starts laughing loudly at that, pulls him closer into him and kisses his hair. Isak can’t help but smile with him. He’s so soft for this boy, who has the most contagious smile he’s ever seen. Isak feels it in every cell of his body just how much he loves Even. He can’t believe his luck, that he’s the one who gets to experience this, experience him. That he gets to be with him.

And if he falls asleep like that, feeling so loved, feeling sore and used and like he doesn’t want to be anywhere else, well then, nobody has to know but them.    

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's done!! I can't believe it! This series has been a perfect gateway into this fandom, and I’ve made so many friends through it. Thank you everybody who read it, commented and gave it kudos. You’ve made it real easy writing for this fandom, and I plan to stay here for a long time… <3<3<3
> 
> Come play with me on Tumblr, I'm [nofeartina](http://nofeartina.tumblr.com/) there as well. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me a happy camper!!! :D


End file.
